Kokoro no Death
by Hitomi Nakenshy
Summary: Allen perdió su inocencia, y lo que es peor, Allen ha "muerto" y con ello el corazón de Lavi también. Pero, ¿qué pasará cuándo el pelirrojo se enteré de que vive? ¿Y cómo reaccionarán con el registro nº 50? Basado en el anime/manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Kokoro no Death**

**_Capítulo 1: La muerte de Lavi._**

"_No puede ser…" _fue lo que pensó cuando vio aquella mancha de sangre y el As de espada en el suelo.

Timpampy reprodujo el video de lo sucedido, los ojos de ambos chicos se sobresaltaron de la impresión al ver como aquel Noah atravesaba el corazón de su amigo. Sin que se diera cuenta alguien, el pelirrojo tomó la carta y la alzó.

Ambos destrozados emprendieron camino hacia otra dirección, la esmeralda mirada se hallaba opaca, sin vida.

-Lavi…-susurró el viejo bookman mientras le miraba serio.- Comenzaremos con nuevos registros.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Tan pronto y… ya comenzaría con un nuevo registro…

-¿Eso significa que partiremos de la Orden?-cuestionó sin mirarle.

-Así es…-asintió mientras se colocaba a un lado del pelirrojo observándole por el rabillo.

-Pero…

-Sé lo que piensas, aunque emprenderemos un nuevo camino, aún seguirás siendo un exorcista, de lo contrario puede que suceda lo mismo que pasó hace poco.-dijo el hombre de ojeras marcadas muy serio, si bien, no lo hacía tanto por obtener nuevos registros; sino que estaba empezando a ver cómo cada vez su nieto comenzaba a dudar más el ser un bookman.

-Veo…-suspiró-… así que seremos algo así como el General Cross.

-Tú lo has dicho.-enfatizó- Ayudaremos a la Orden por fuera. Aún así estaremos cerca por si llegaran a necesitar ayuda.

-Viejo…-murmuró tomando toda la atención del hombre-… ¿podría despedirme de Lenalee, al menos?

-Entiendo, pero que sea rápido.

El joven exorcista caminó hacia la dirección donde se encontraban sus _amigos _y se posó frente a la chica; soltó un suspiro y la nombró. El rostro completamente ido de la muchacha le observó con lágrimas aún en los ojos.

-¿Lavi…?-murmuró extrañada.

-Lenalee, Kro-chan, tengo algo que decirles…-su único ojo visible se mostraba frío, serio-… lamentablemente me quedaré aquí en China.

-¿Cómo?-soltó un susurro contrarrestando con el viento.

-Lo siento, el panda me ha dado una nueva misión.-manifestó en tono de resignación, y no era del todo mentira, comenzó a sentir un nudo en el estómago y su corazón comenzó a doler.

-Pero, ¿por qué?-preguntó el hombre de apariencia vampírica.

-Después de todo soy un bookman.-fue lo único que atinó a decir para después dar media vuelta y marcharse- Adiós.

-Lavi… ¿tú también me odias, cierto?-musitó la china.

-No te odio Lenalee, después de todo no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo, aunque quisiéramos… tú no tuviste la culpa.-y sin más se marchó.

"_Yo también quisiera creer eso_…" pensó sin mirar atrás. Aunque había dicho eso, en el fondo él sentía que parte de la culpa de la muerte de Allen pertenecía a Lenalee. Dios, si no lo hubiera dejado solo no hubiera sucedido algo como eso.

Llevó una mano al corazón, aún dolía y es que su 49 "yo" sería eliminado, ya no habría más Lavi. A partir de ese día llevaría otro nombre y tomaría un nuevo registro. Cortaría todos los lazos que le unían con aquellas personas.

"_Adiós, Allen, Lenalee, Kro-chan… Adiós a todos"_

Entraron bookman y él a un hotel, el chico se tumbó en la cama mirando aquel cielo de la recámara; a pesar de todo no se le hizo tan difícil como lo había pensado. Tal vez la muerte de Allen fue lo que facilitó todo. Allen…

-Allen-susurró.

Una lágrima dejo escapar de su ojo, aún recordaba cuando lo conoció, aquella desesperación que reflejaba su rostro al tener su ojo izquierdo dañado. Aquellas sonrisas que contagiaban felicidad, cuando había dicho su nombre número 49, y la primera vez que sus labios tuvieron contacto con los suyos.

Inconscientemente delineó sus labios con los dedos, mientras cerraba los ojos intentando recordar los de aquella persona que había amado.

"_-¡Ah!-gemía mientras movían las caderas al mismo compás, el albino se aferraba al torso del menor.- ¡L-Lavi!_

_La banda que traía cayó de su cabeza al cuello, el joven hizo los rojos cabellos hacia atrás para verle mejor. _

_-Te amo, Lavi-susurró a su oído con las mejillas sonrosadas._

_-Y yo a ti, Allen-sonrió para después robarle un beso._

_-Te amo… ah, me v-vengo Lavi.-sintió una contracción y un bochorno aún mayor, posó sus brazos alrededor del cuello apiñonado.- C-Córrete dentro…_

_Y abrazados llegaron al clímax. No podía creer lo que había hecho, él, un bookman, se había enamorado de una persona y peor aún, de aquel exorcista llamado __El Destructor del Tiempo.__ Pero ya no había vuelta atrás._

_-Lavi…_

_-¿Si?_

_-Lavi…_

_-Dime, Allen._

_-¡Lavi! ¡Lavi! ¡Lavi~!"_

-¡LAVI! ¡Pedazo de idiota!

Se encontraba el hombre de la tercera edad zarandeando al adolescente frenéticamente mientras que le daba una que otra bofetada, el menor comenzó a abrir los ojos pesadamente.

-¿Qué sucede, abuelo?-preguntó mientras se restregaba los ojos y soltaba un bostezo.

-¡Báñate pervertido!-le aventó una toalla en la cara para después cruzarse de brazos indignado.

-¿Eh?-le miró confundido.

"_Qué raro, siento húmedo"_

"_¿Me habré hecho del baño?" _Se preguntó para después bajar la vista hasta sus pantalones apareciendo un intenso carmesí en su rostro, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, el sueño realmente le había excitado.

-Pervertido-enfatizó volteándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta- Por cierto, -detuvo el paso- a partir de ahora tu nombre es **Adler**.

-¿**Adler**?-chilló no muy convencido- De perdido me hubieras dado uno mejor.

-Tsk.

Y se marchó sin más.

El agua caía sobre el rojo cabello, éste no mostraba signo del parche que siempre solía usar, alzó la vista dejando notar un ojo de tono dorado, para ser más precisos el derecho.

Una lágrima cayó de su rostro mientras apretaba los puños.

-Hoy ha muerto Lavi.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Rama asiática.

Un muchacho de cabellos platinados se encontraba entrenando con, lo que era al parecer, una chica. Ya habían pasado bastantes días -incluso se atrevía a decir que un mes- desde que había perdido su inocencia, y lo peor de todo -que por cierto, no era el hecho de que aún no la podía recuperar- era que no había visto el hermoso rostro de la persona que más amaba. Lavi.

-¡Walker!-un fuerte golpe en el rostro lo mandó volando hacia la pared contraria, haciendo una gran abolladura.- ¿Qué te pasa, Walker? Estás muy distraído, si sigues así te terminare matando.

Los ojos del albino se pusieron blancos y una gota cayó detrás de su cabeza, y es que sabía que no mentía.

"_A veces Fou da mucho miedo"_ pensó.

-Bien, tomemos un descanso.-suspiró la chica para después introducirse en una pared.

-Sí, creo que tienes razón.-dijo poniéndose en pie para marcharse a la cafetería, pues comenzaba a tener hambre.

Como de costumbre la mesa se encontraba llena de platos de comida que, aunque costaba trabajo creerlo, eran para el joven peli plata. El chico se echó el primer bocado y a los pocos segundos apareció una joven de trenzas acompañada por otros dos hombres, colocándose frente a él.

-Buenos días, Allen-kun-sonrió la chica.

-Buenos días, Lou Fa-le devolvió la sonrisa para continuar con el siguiente platillo.

Y así siguieron conversando hasta que la ciber chica apareció gritándole a Allen que el descanso había terminado, y que dejara de holgazanear, casi iniciando una batalla en el lugar.

El otro, resignado, suspiró y la siguió. Sin lugar a dudas, aquel día sería bastante largo.

La luna se comenzaba a asomar y la chica ya comenzaba a mostrar rastros de cansancio.

-¿Por qué no lo dejamos por hoy?-sugirió mientras veía como la silueta de alguien se aproximaba.

-Bien, bien. Buena decisión.

Y de un momento a otro Fou ya había desaparecido. Sin embargo, dirigió su mirada de nuevo hacia donde momentos atrás se encontraba la figura, pero ésta ya no se encontraba. Inquieto activó su ojo izquierdo pero no vio nada fuera de lo normal, suspiró algo cansado.

"_Tal vez este alucinando"_

-Walker-escuchó la voz de Bak atrás de él haciendo que soltara un pequeño salto.

-Bak, no vuelvas a salir así.-dijo mientras entre cerraba los ojos.

-Bueno, traigo lo que me pediste.-mostrándole unos documentos, los ojos del joven se iluminaron y un inexplicable brillo apareció en ellos. Encarnó una sonrisa para después tomar la palabra.

-Bien, vayamos a mi habitación.

Los tenues rayos de la luna se colaban por la ventana iluminando a los dos presentes, el menor tomó la carpeta que hasta hace poco yacía entre las manos del rubio.

-Allen…-le nombró antes de que la abriera.- Antes de que lo leas tengo que decirte algo.

De un momento a otro el rostro del adolescente se tensó frunciendo las cejas formando una sola, su corazón comenzó a latir pesadamente, como si temiera lo que Bak estaba a punto de decirle. Miles de ideas se atravesaron en su mente, desde la más irónica hasta la que le daba más temor. Que Lavi hubiese muerto.

Aunque de cierta forma, era cierto que Lavi había muerto.

"_Aléjate de esas ideas tontas"_

-Y bien…-el chico sonrió de manera tranquila, cosa que también lo hacía para tranquilizarse él solo.

-Bueno,-viró la mirada tratando de buscar las palabras correctas- no se sabe nada de él poco después de que te trajimos aquí.-su rostro se tensó de nueva cuenta.

-Eso quiere decir…-sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse y a salirse de órbita.

-Él no está muerto.-le aseguró al ver la reacción de Allen, aunque el chico no le había comentado nada acerca de su relación con el joven Bookman, más o menos se lo imaginaba.- Es cierto que no se sabe nada, pero eso no significa que haya muerto.

-Gracias…-sonrió débilmente.

"_Eso es… un gran alivio"_

Al poco tiempo se marchó de la habitación el chino dejando solo al albino. Su plateada mirada se ubicaba directo a la ventana observando a la luna.

-Lavi-susurró el nombre de su amado- ¿Dónde estás?

Y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer mientras con sus dedos delineaba sus labios, cerró sus ojos y trató de recordar cada caricia, cada tacto con aquella suave piel.

-Lavi…-volvió a susurrar mientras apretaba su puño derecho y fruncía las cejas- Maldición, Lavi… tienes que estar vivo… aún no te he dado permiso para morir.


End file.
